From Hell, To Hell
by Harumi Kitara
Summary: Di atas darah, kuatapi dengan kain putih peredam jeritan. Di bawah darah, kulapisi debu penghisap jejak kematian. Dengan cinta, kupersilakan kau menyeret nyawa korban. Dengan hukum, kusembunyikan dirimu di balik lindungan setan... YAOI. SasuNaru. Death Chara. And other warnings here...
1. Beginning

**Naruto and All Character**©**Masashi Kishimoto.**

**From Hell, To Hell**©**Miseta Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : M for Gore, later for Lemon.**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort rather Romance or Drama? I don't care.**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, OOC, Gore and Lemon, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos bertebaran kemana-mana dan dimana-mana, Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, Pendek sekali, sangat bahkan, dan YAOI/BL atau apalah anda menyebutnya. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Di atas darah, kuatapi dengan kain putih peredam jeritan. Di bawah darah, kulapisi debu penghisap jejak kematian. Dengan cinta, kupersilakan kau menyeret nyawa korban. Dengan hukum, kusembunyikan dirimu di balik lindungan setan...**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Manusia, makhluk apakah kalian sebenarnya? Korban atau yang dibalik topeng?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx. 6.00 a.m**

_Telah ditemukan mayat seorang wanita muda yang dibunuh secara brutal. Kemarin (03/11) seorang pemuda asal Otogakure menemukan wanita malang yang telah merengang nyawa di sebuah bangunan bekas pabrik yang akan dihancurkan. Deidara (19), pemuda yang menemukan mayat wanita itu mengakui bahwa dirinya mencium bau busuk dari dalam gedung tak terpakai saat hendak mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding mendekati mayat wanita itu. Mayat yang diperkirakan telah dibunuh sejak sehari sebelum ditemukan sudah dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang terkoyak dan termutilasi. Bahkan hingga saat ini masih belum diketahui pembunuhnya maupun identitas wanita malang tersebut. Polisi mengatakan bahwa pembunuhan ini akan segera dituntaskan dengan mendatangkan dua detektif ahli, Sasuke Uchiha dan Shikamaru Nara dari Konohagakure._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kalian semua lemah..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx. 12.00 a.m**

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah lebar, dia sudah sangat terlambat. Sesekali diliriknya jam yang bertengger manis di pergelangan tangannya. Seharusnya dia sudah memperkirakan keberangkatannya dari Konohagakure. Seharusnya dia tidak meremehkan kemacetan lalu lintas walau hanya sedetik saja. Dan seharusnya dia tak berdebat dengan sang kekasih sebelum datang kemari. Ah, dia merasa bersalah pada pemuda manis itu. Dia yang salah sudah memaksakan Naruto membukakan pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar di Sunagakure. Padahal dirinya sudah tau bahwa Naruto harus menyelesaikan seluruh tugas skripsinya.

Mata hitam kelam itu mencoba mencari pusat kerumunan itu. Beberapa wartawan sempat mencoba mewawancarainya sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berlalu begitu saja, tak mempedulikan kalimat tanya yang begitu panjang terlontar dari para pencari informasi. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu akhirnya sampai di tengah pusat perhatian, setelah sebelumnya dicegah beberapa polisi yang langsung mengijinkannya masuk. "Ah, kau terlambat, Uchiha...," sapa pria bermasker hitam yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Sasuke tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menebak pria di sampingnya itu.

"Maaf. Aku sedikit terjebak dalam kemacetan. Lagipula mengapa kau ada di sini, Kakashi?," tanyanya datar, sempat mengucapkan permohonan maaf atas keterlambatannya. Pria itu mencubit bawah dagunya. Berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Aku juga dimintai bantuan kepolisian Suna untuk menuntaskan pembunuhan ini...," ujarnya, "...seperti kau dan Shikamaru..." Sasuke menatap pria itu sejenak, lalu meninggalkannya dan mendekati mayat wanita itu. Belum dipindah, sesentipun tidak berubah. Tetap di tempatnya. Bersandar di tembok dengan darah yang menggenang.

Tubuh itu tak berbentuk lagi. Terpotong-potong bagai ayam yang siap dibeli, terbelah-belah menjadi beberapa bagian. Kaki dan tangannya ditemukan setengah jam yang lalu, jauh dari tempat dirinya berada saat ini. Matanya hancur, mungkin dilepas terlebih dahulu sebelum dihancurkan. Tubuhnya dibelah menjadi tiga bagian, dada, perut dan pinggang. Kepalanya yang pecah nyaris putus dari lehernya. Isi tubuhnya terurai keluar. Seluruhnya, tak terkecuali otak. Memberikan sensasi mengerikan di tempat yang sudah tak berfungsi ini.

Mata Sasuke menyipit tajam. Dia memang sering melihat mayat, namun baru ditemukannya mayat dalam keadaan semengenaskan ini. Dan mayat itu adalah wanita. Seorang wanita tanpa identitas, tubuhnya yang hancur tak mampu dikenali siapapun. Bau busuk mengudang beberapa lalat yang langsung mengerubungi wanita malang itu. Keadaan gedung ini semakin pengap setelah kejadian mengenaskan itu terjadi. Mengundang berbagai kalangan manusia dengan berbeda profesi hanya untuk mengasihani mayat yang bersandar pada dinding-dindingnya.

Sasuke langsung merasa mual setelah berjarak sekitar tiga kaki dari mayat itu. Diambilnya masker dan sarung tangan karet dari dalam saku celananya, memulai penyelidikan. Ditelitinya setiap detail mayat itu. Barulah dirinya menyadari bahwa kedua bibir dan pipi wanita ini dipotong secara brutal entah bagaimana, menampilkan deretan gigi yang berdarah-darah. Potongannya memang brutal, tapi terlihat rapi. Sangat rapi bahkan, seperti menggunakan gergaji mesin. Namun sayangnya tak ditemukan alat pencabut nyawa itu dimanapun.

Polisi sudah menyusuri seluruh tempat di Suna, namun tak ditemukannya benda pembunuh itu. Tak ditemukan, bagai dibuang ke dasar neraka. Ya, ke dasar neraka bersama identitas sang korban. Malangnya wanita ini, malangnya nasibnya. Dihabisi dengan tak berperikemanusiaan oleh manusia bertangan dingin. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya iblis berdarah dingin. Ya, iblis. Bukankah penghancur manusia itu sudah dapat dikatakan sebagai iblis?

Sasuke menegang sejenak saat pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang di belakangnya. Mata kelamnya menatap kesal pada pemuda berambut nanas di belakangnya, keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. "Jangan mengagetkanku, Nara. Kau tak mau aku melepaskan kepala yang nyaris putus ini?," tanya Sasuke ketus, lengkap dengan ada sarkasmenya. Shikamaru hanya memutar bola matanya malas sebelum menyahut, "Kau tak perlu marah, Uchiha. Mayat itu akan dibawa ke ruang autopsi..."

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu berdiri sebelum akhirnya menjauh dari sang mayat tanpa identitas. Mata kelamnya bertemu dengan mata cokelat pemuda bertato taring di kedua pipinya, membiarkan sang ahli forensik mengerjakan tugasnya. Dia tak habis pikir, mengapa wanita itu harus ditemukan dengan keadaan seperti itu. Tak pernah dirinya melihat pembunuhan sebrutal ini. Namun sel-sel otaknya kembali memutarkan sebuah film ingatan lama miliknya. "Tidak mungkin dia...," batinnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Kalian semua bodoh..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx. 1.30 p.m.**

Sang mayat telah diangkut dalam ambulans dengan kantong mayat, menuju rumah sakit kepolisian Sunagakure untuk diautopsi. Namun Sasuke tak langsung mengikuti ambulans menuju rumah sakit, tak menunggui hasil autopsi. Dia lebih suka melihat-lihat tempat ditemukannya mayat dari pada tak menemukan apapun dan menunggu hasil autopsi. Rupanya hal yang sama dilakukan oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda ini juga lebih memilih mencari petunjuk di gedung tua ini dari pada menunggu hasil autopsi yang entah kapan akan keluar.

Dia mencari bukti di sekitar gedung, membiarkan Sasuke mencari sesuatu di tempat mayat diletakkan begitu saja. Sudah dicarinya berkali-kali, namun sayangnya tak ditemukannya apapun. Nihil, tak ada petunjuk satupun. Mata cokelatnya menyipit saat melihat sang Uchiha hanya terdiam begitu saja di depan TKP. Dihampirinya sang Uchiha yang mematung itu dan berkata, "Percuma saja kalau kau hanya diam memandangi tempat itu, Uchiha!" Mata pemalas itu menatap tajam pada sang Uchiha, benar-benar tak menyukai cara kerja rivalnya ini. Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil, "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kerja sama..."

"Hm?"

"Bekerjasamalah denganku. Kita akan mendapatkan bukti yang banyak jika bekerja sama...," jelas Shikamaru dengan malas, namun dirinya sangat serius saat ini. Masa bodoh dengan rivalnya, dia hanya ingin kasus ini ditutup dengan sang pembunuh di balik jeruji besi. Masa bodoh dengan sikap egois nan _arrogan_ sang Uchiha, dia hanya ingin kasus ini selesai tanpa ada korban berikutnya. Ya, dia sudah memperhitungkan adanya korban berikutnya. Ini bagaikan pembunuhan berantai yang sering dijumpainya, namun sepertinya pembunuh menghapus jejak dengan sangat baik. Terlalu baik untuk dikatakan sempurna. Menghancurkan bentuk wajah sang korban, menghapus identitas. Mencukur habis rambut korban, menghapus identitas. Benar-benar sempurna untuk sebuah karya setan.

Sasuke menutup matanya erat, berpikir sejenak. "Hn. Terserah kau...," ujarnya acuh tak acuh. Namun dalam hati, dirinya membenarkan usulan sang Nara. Dia mungkin butuh prediksi akurat tentang korban berikutnya, jika akan terjadi pembunuhan berantai. Dia mungkin butuh prediksi akurat tentang pembunuhnya, jika terjadi sebuah teror. Butuh, inilah yang selalu diincar detektif. Butuh, inilah yang selalu dijadikan pelepas kehausan akan misteri para detektif. Dirinya butuh, dirinya butuh. Tak peduli dengan lawan, tak peduli dengan kawan. Manfaatkan, selalu dirinya memanfaatkan. Memanfaatkan prediksi maupun hasil analisis orang lain, diubah oleh dirinya menjadi sebuah petunjuk menuju kemenangan.

Shikamaru mendesah pelan, tak sanggup menanggapi jawaban sang Uchiha. Dirinya pasrah jika dia akan direpotkan oleh sang Uchiha, yang terpenting kasus ini ditutup dengan segera. "Hei, Shikamaru...," panggil Sasuke mengalihkan pikiran detektif yang satunya lagi. "Kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan dinding ini?," tanya Uchiha itu mencoba menguji kepekaan sang Nara. Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya, sebelum pada akhirnya dirinya mencoba memperhatikan dinding tempat dimana sang korban diletakkan sebelumnya. Matanya membulat seketika, menyadari keganjilan yang ada. Benar-benar sempurna, sekali lagi dirinya memuji sang pembunuh. Sungguh karya tanpa cacat, benar-benar tak pernah terbesit di benaknya sebelumnya.

Getar _handphone _melenyapkan seluruh analisis yang terbentuk. Pesan singkat dari sahabat. Shikamaru langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung tua itu. "Ayo. Kita harus segera menuju rumah sakit kepolisian...," ajaknya pada Sasuke yang masih mematung di tempat. Matanya menyiratkan semangat yang membara, bagai telah menemukan mangsa empuk di tengah padang savana luas. "Hasil autopsi sudah keluar...," ujarnya lagi, meninggalkan Uchiha menyeringai kesenangan yang kemudian mengikutinya menuju rumah sakit kepolisian.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Dan kalian semua egois..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx. 2.00 p.m.**

Sasuke mengutak-atik _smartphone_ –nya sesampainya di rumah sakit kepolisian Sunagakure. Hasil autopsi memang sudah keluar, namun kepolisian mengatakan ada baiknya jika mereka menunggu kepastian dari tim forensik. Entah apa yang menyebabkan hasil forensik secepat ini, namun melihat ketua tim itu adalah Kiba Inuzuka, maka tak ada yang tak mungkin bagi pemuda pecinta anjing sekaligus dokter bedah termuda handal itu. Shikamaru pergi menuju _coffe machine_, membeli dua gelas _cappucino_ dan memberikan salah satunya pada sang Uchiha. "Kau mau kopi?," tawarnya seraya meletakkan gelas itu di samping Sasuke. Sang Uchiha hanya terdiam membisu, tak juga dirinya mengambil kopi itu. Dirinya terlalu berkonsentrasi akan kasus, tak peduli selama apapun dirinya harus menunggu di sini.

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang nan berat. "Jangan terlalu tegang...," ujarnya sambil menyeruput kopinya. Sasuke hanya mendelik ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya terpaku pada dinding putih di depannya. Ah, dinding. Entah mengapa mengingatkannya kembali pada gedung tua itu. Pada kasus yang baru saja ia tangani. Pada TKP yang aneh. "_Bagaimana dinding itu tak ternoda darah tepat di bagian leher korban yang nyaris putus?_," kembali pertanyaan itu menjadi _headline_ dalam pikirannya. Dirinya tak habis pikir, tempat yang seharusnya ternoda lebih banyak darah itu malah tak sedikitpun terkena darah. Kemungkinan yang sangat banyak muncul di kepala sang Uchiha. Namun sebelum dirinya mencoba menguji otaknya, Kiba keluar dari ruang autopsi.

"Bagaimana, Kiba?," tanya Shikamaru tak sabar lagi, rupanya dirinya juga haus akan informasi. Kiba menyuruh mereka duduk kembali, memposisikan diri menghadap dua detektif jenius itu. "Sudah kupastikan korban dibunuh dengan menggunakan kapak―," jelas Kiba membuat kedua pemuda di hadapannya membelalakkan mata. Kapak? Serapi itukah? Kiba menggeleng pelan, mengetahui analisis para detektif yang sangat melenceng jauh. "―pelaku sepertinya sudah sangat ahli menggunakannya, sehingga membunuh korban pun terlihat rapi potongannya."

"Tapi itu mustahil, kan? Maksudku, kapak itu pasti akan membuat sebuah bekas berkali-kali..."

"Sayangnya, Shika, dia dibunuh dalam sekali sabetan di pinggang... Bukan di leher..."

Kembali kedua mata itu terbuka lebar-lebar. Ini mustahil untuk seorang manusia. Ini mustahil untuk dilakukan. Ini mustahil, ini begitu sempurna. Ketiganya sama-sama menghela napas pajang. Bingung mau mempercayainya atau tidak, namun inilah faktanya. "Ada satu lagi―," ucap Kiba menyita perhatian keduanya, "―mengenai identitas korban, aku sudah mengetahuinya..." Sasuke dan Shikamaru kembali bangkit dan mendesak Kiba. Sang pemuda pecinta anjing itu hanya menghela napas sekali lagi dan menjawab. "Dia bernama Hinata Hyuuga..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Yang kutau kalian semua pantas mati..._

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**~TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **: Another Dark Theme fict! Maaf pendek... Nulisnya sambil merinding disko, sih~. Yeah, saya jujur saja nggak begitu suka nulis fic berlanjut macam ini, namun akhirnya chapter 1 selesai... Fiuh~. Lumayan lega setelah menghadapi masa kegalauan luar binasa(?). Review for the galau-ness me, please? (OwO)


	2. Red Thread

**Naruto and All Character****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**From Hell, To Hell****Miseta Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : M for Lime in this chapter, later for Gore.**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort rather Romance or Drama? I don't care.**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, OOC, Gore and Lemon, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos bertebaran kemana-mana dan dimana-mana, Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, YAOI/BL atau apalah anda menyebutnya. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Di atas darah, kuatapi dengan kain putih peredam jeritan. Di bawah darah, kulapisi debu penghisap jejak kematian. Dengan cinta, kupersilakan kau menyeret nyawa korban. Dengan hukum, kusembunyikan dirimu di balik lindungan setan...**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Siapakah yang paling cerdas di antara kalian semua?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx. 2.00 p.m.**

Sasuke menatap Kiba tak percaya. Hyuuga? Kalau tak salah gadis bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu adalah teman Naruto sewaktu kuliah. Mantan teman kekasihnya, setidaknya sebelum gadis itu ditemukan tewas secara mengenaskan. Ya, dia sangat ingat dengan gadis pemalu itu. Mata _lavender _khas keluarga Hyuuga tak mungkin dia lupakan, menatapnya dengan lembut. Tidak, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi nona Hyuuga, sekarang saat bagi detektif berbicara. Didengarkannya setiap penjelasan panjang lebar sang Inuzuka, sesekali berpikir mencari simpul.

Simpul? Kalian pasti bertanya seperti itu. Setiap kali dirinya tengah terjebak dalam sebuah kasus, dicobanya untuk mencari motif terlebih dahulu, karena motif selalu menjadi jalan keluar terbaiknya. Namun penjelasan panjang lebar Kiba terlalu detail baginya, entah mengapa. "Kau mengenal Hyuuga?," kali ini bukan dirinya yang bertanya, melainkan pemuda berambut nanas di sampingnya.

Rupanya Shikamaru menyadari, matanya berkilat tak senang mendengar penjelasan Inuzuka yang panjang lebar. "Ya. Dia temanku semasa SMP, dan kami cukup dekat...," aku sang dokter bedah muda itu. Tak peduli Nara tengah mendengus kesal entah mengapa, dia tetap menceritakan bagaimana kedekatan dirinya dengan nona Hyuuga. Dari kisah itulah, Sasuke mendapat sedikitnya gambaran kehidupan sang korban. Dapat disimpulkan, Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang jarang bersosialisasi. Setidaknya itu akan memudahkan dalam investigasi kasus ini.

Namun satu hal yang kembali memuat sang detektif berdarah Uchiha ini mengeluarkan suara untuk bertanya, bagaimana caranya Inuzuka mengetahui bahwa korban kali ini? Namun sama seperti sebelumnya, dirinya sudah didahului sang Nara yang bosan mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari sang ketua tim forensik.

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya dulu sewaktu kami SMP, Hinata tak percaya bahwa kakaknya, Neji, adalah sepupunya. Maksudku, dia selalu percaya Neji adalah kakak kandungnya. Untuk membuktikannya, Hinata meminta ayahku untuk uji DNA. Sampel DNA itu yang kugunakan untuk mendeteksi bahwa dia korban kali ini..."

"Bukan, Kiba. Maksud pertanyaanku adalah bagaimana kau bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga sebelum kau mengetes DNA-nya?," tanya Shikamaru semakin dipuncak kesabaran. Mata cokelatnya benar-benar berkilat tak suka, menatap tajam pada sang pecinta anjing. Sedangkan Kiba sendiri, acuh tak acuh mendengarnya. Bahkan tak digubrisnya tatapan mengintimidasi itu. Sudahkah Sasuke katakan bahwa dia sedang tak dalam _mood_ yang baik untuk melihat drama percintaan di saat seperti ini? Dia memang tak mengatakannya dan tak kan pernah mengatakannya, toh dia bisa dapat informasi yang cukup untuk memulai introgasi terhadap seluruh orang yang mengenal nona Hyuuga itu.

Ya, seluruhnya. Tak ada satupun petunjuk yang didapatkan untuk menggiring para polisi menuju sang pelaku. Semua orang berpotensi menjadi pelaku pembunuhan sadis ini. Seluruhnya, tak terkecuali Naruto Namikaze. Mata _onyx _itu menutup sejenak, tak tertarik mendengar argumentasi dua pemuda di sampingnya. Namun saat itulah dirinya ingat, dicarinya benda kecil berbentuk tabung dengan cairan merah yang mengisinya di dalam kantung celananya. Kedua pasang manik senada warna itu menatapnya penasaran akan tabung kecil berisi darah tersebut. Sasuke memberikan tabung itu pada Kiba yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa ini?," tanya Kiba polos. Pertanyaan singkat itu hanya dibalas sebuah kerlingan mata dari sang Uchiha. "Darah. Aku mengambilnya dari genangan darah di TKP. Kupikir tak ada salahnya untuk memeriksa darah itu," ujar Sasuke tak mau repot jika Kiba menanyainya lebih panjang lagi. Pemuda Inuzuka itu mengangguk kecil sebelum kembali ke dalam ruang autopsi. Hening, setelah perginya sang Inuzuka tak ada yang mau membuka suara. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, entah apa.

"Kalian ada di sini rupanya," suara khas milik Kakashi Hatake memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Mata hitamnya mencoba mendalami apa yang sedang dipikirkan kedua detektif muda di hadapannya. Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya mengerlingkan mata sejenak, lalu kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka. Benar-benar sikap acuh tak acuh itu sudah mendarah daging pada diri mereka. Kakashi hanya tersenyum gugup, benar-benar tak mampu mencairkan suasana saat ini.

Didudukinya bangku yang berhadapan dengan kedua detektif itu, tempat dimana Inuzuka duduk semula. Mencoba membaca situasi sekali lagi, dirinya hanya terduduk dengan kikuknya. "Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kalian istirahat terlebih dahulu, kalian pasti lelah setelah datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha...," ucapnya mencoba sekali lagi mencairkan suasana. Pasangan manik-manik berbeda warna itu menatapnya tajam, membuatnya merasa gagal mendinginkan kepala dua detektif muda ini.

Kakashi berlalu setelah pamit dengan kikuk pada kedua detektif itu, tak mampu menghalangi rasa haus akan petunjuk keduanya. Selepas kepergiannya, suasana di tempat itu semakin tegang. Namun Shikamaru-lah yang menyerah terlebih dahulu, sudah pening kepalanya menghadapi jalan buntu ini. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu, seperti kata Kakashi...," ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Tak disangkanya sang Uchiha setuju dengannya, ikut bangkit dan berlalu. "Kalau hasilnya sudah selesai, jangan lupa memberitaukanku," pesan Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana. Shikamaru hanya mengangguk malas menanggapinya. Setidaknya kini dia bisa istirahat sejenak, ya, hanya sejenak...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Jikalau kuberi kau sebuah pertanyaan, mampukah kau menjawabnya?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx. 2.45 p.m.**

Kertas-kertas tak bersalah itu diremasnya menjadi sebuah gumpalan dan dibuangnya ke dalam bak sampah yang sudah penuh. Bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tengah mengelilingi tubuhnya yang terduduk di tengah ruangan. Tak beraturan, semuanya diletakkan begitu saja secara sembarangan sehingga terlihat bagai kapal pecah. Mendengus kesal, kertas itu disobeknya dan menyusul sampah-sampah sebelumnya. Sesekali dipijatnya kepala yang terasa pening, memikirkan nasib tugas akhirnya yang benar-benar menyita waktunya. Benar-benar menyita waktunya.

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, melenggang menuju dapur mencari air pelepas dahaga. Setelah meneguk segelas air yang menyegarkan, suara bel rumah menggema di seluruh ruangan, membuatnya mengumpat pelan. Siapakah yang berani mengganggunya di saat yang tak tepat seperti ini? Dengan langkah gontai, diseretnya tubuh itu menuju pintu. Melihat sejenak siapa yang tengah memencet bel rumahnya melalui jendela, Naruto berjingkrak senang saat mengetahui sang kekasihlah yang tengah memencet bel rumahnya.

Sebenarnya tadi dirinya menolak untuk membiarkan sang kekasih untuk datang, namun entah mengapa kali ini dia sangat senang saat Sasuke datang. Mungkin dirinya butuh sedikit hiburan kali ini. Dibukanya pintu lebar-lebar sambil memberikan cengiran khas miliknya pada pemuda _stoic _di hadapannya. Ditariknya sang Uchiha masuk, tak peduli dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tak begitu peduli dengan kelakuan kekasihnya. Mata _onyx _–nya tak pernah lepas dari sang terkasih yang tengah menariknya menuju ruang tengah. Hening, tak ada yang mau membuka suara, sementara Naruto terus menariknya.

Tumpukan buku yang berserakan tak teratur menjadi hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya dalam ruangan ini. Ah, rupanya Naruto benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh akan skripsinya saat ini. Dia tau rasa frustasi Naruto saat menghadapi tugas akhir satu itu, karena mungkin dia pernah rasakan. Err... sebenarnya hanya mengerjakan skripsinya saja yang ia rasakan, tidak dengan rasa frustasi. Sebenarnya dia seumuran dengan Naruto, namun karena saat sekolah dahulu dia selalu masuk kelas akselerasi bersama Kiba dan Shikamaru, hingga dia sudah bisa menyelesaikan kuliahnya dalam waktu 2 tahun saja. Merasa dirinya hanya jadi pengganggu dalam acara sang kekasih, Sasuke bermaksud untuk pergi saja.

Menyadari bahwa Sasuke akan pergi lagi, Naruto langsung menguncinya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Sedikit kasar memang, namun tak jadi masalah bagi pemuda berdarah Uchiha ini. Baginya ciuman lembut―setengah kasar―itu merupakan sebuah ijin untuknya memulai 'permainan' baru. Dibalasnya ciuman Naruto, sesekali menjilat bibir bawah Naruto yang langsung memberikannya akses masuk. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu mendekat, memeperdalam ciuman seperti halnya yang dilakukan Naruto yang mengalungkan lengannya di lehernya.

Mata biru itu menutup sempurna saat lidah sang kekasih menyapu seluruh bagian mulutnya. Mereka terus seperti itu, bertarung lidah hingga napas dalam paru-paru menipis, nyaris habis. Sebenang tipis saliva masih menghubungkan kedua lidah yang sempat beradu tersebut. Tak terasa panas itu menjalar keseluruh tubuh, membentuk sebuah garis tipis merah samar di kedua belah pipi masing-masing.

Merasa tempat ini tak layak untuk pergumulan mereka, Sasuke mengendong sang pemuda Namikaze menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Mata biru laut itu hanya menatap wajah sang terkasih, tak peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke langsung membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya. Tak peduli dengan tugasnya, toh dia sedang penat saat ini. Bermain-main dengan sang terkasih memanglah sebuah hiburan yang paling menyenangkan. Namun ingatlah, mereka tak melakukan itu tanpa ada dasar nafsu belaka, namun juga cinta yang tak terkira dalamnya.

Dicumbunya tengkuk sang kekasih, mencari sebuah titik kelemahan yang mampu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi sang Namikaze. Tangan-tangan berbalut kulit _tan _itu mengelus pelan rambut hitamnya, sesekali menariknya pelan. Entah mengapa, terbesit di benak Sasuke untuk mengintrogasi sang terkasih di saat dirinya dalam ekstasi bercinta. "Naruto...," panggilnya dengan nada serak nan berat, menatap biru laut yang setengah menutup di balik tirainya, sedangkan tangannya bergerilya melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Namikaze.

Naruto hanya mengerang kecil saat Sasuke berhasil menemukan puncak di dadanya, merabanya perlahan dan memberikan sensasi nikmat tak terkira. "Aku sudah mendapatkan hasil autopsinya tadi―," ucap Sasuke sambil sesekali menarik _nipple _yang mulai menegang, "―dan korbannya adalah temanmu, Hinata Hyuuga..."

Kalimat Sasuke barusan diacuhkan Naruto yang dalam kenikmatan, tak peduli dengan kasus yang ditangani sang kekasih. "Naruto, kapan terakhir kali kau melihat nona Hyuuga?," tanya Sasuke frontal, lidahnya bergerak menjilati dada bidang sang Namikaze. Naruto mendesah pelan, tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar. Melihat tak ada respon akan pertanyaannya, Sasuke mulai menghisap pelan _nipple _yang sudah merekah itu, "Jawab, Naruto..."

"Ahhnn~ Mmhh... Se-sekitar dua ha-hari yang lalu d-di taman kota... Shh..."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, masih memainkan kedua _nipple _itu. Mata _onyx –_nya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh sang pemuda manis bermarga Namikaze ini. "Kau yakin, hm?," tanya Sasuke lagi, tangannya berpindah ke bagian bawah menuju 'sesuatu' yang sudah menegang namun terkekang di sana. Naruto mengangguk kecil nan lemah, dia sudah tak sabar lagi. Peduli setan dengan pertanyaan Sasuke, dia sudah tak tahan lagi.

Dibaliknya posisi, sehingga dirinyalah yang berada di atas sang Uchiha di hadapannya kini. "Hei, Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan, hm?," tanya Sasuke sedikit kesal karena posisi mereka sudah berubah. Mata biru laut itu menatapnya seduktif, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tak tahan lagi. "Ayolah, Sasuke... Aku membutuhkanmu...," ucap Naruto menggoda Sasuke di bawahnya. Sasuke menyeringai kecil, "_As you wish..."_

Dan kembali posisi berubah seperti sedia kala untuk dilanjutkan...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Siapakah yang paling kuat di antara kalian semua?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx. 2.57 p.m.**

Kiba tengah menunggu hasil sampel darah yang diberikan Sasuke. Berkali-kali jari-jari itu mengetuk meja dengan tak sabar. Matanya membulat seketika saat dirasanya sebuah tangan besar merengkuh tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Dia tak tau harus apa saat ini, namun saat diciumnya aroma khas Shikamaru, dia hanya terdiam dalam pelukan. "Kiba...," panggilan yang terdengar seduktif itu terlantun dari bibir sang Nara.

Kiba terdiam, entah apa yang tengah dipikirkannya. Namun yang jelas itu malah membuat Shikamaru semakin jengkel. "Jangan pernah menceritakan tentangnya lagi, Kiba...," pinta Shikamaru _to the point._ Tak suka, dirinya benar-benar tak suka. Pada kisah seorang gadis yang pernah singgah di hati sang tercinta. Masa lalu, ya gadis itu adalah masa lalu. Yang kini telah mati terbujur kaku. Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, entah apa arti di balik senyuman itu, Kiba tak tau. Namun kali ini Kiba serius, tak mau dirinya membuat kesalahan barang setitikpun. Karena itu semua akan memengaruhi seluruh pemeriksaannya.

Ditepisnya tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya, sehingga Nara terkejut dibuatnya. Bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Kiba beranjak menuju mesin di pojok ruangan. Mata cokelat itu tak berani menatap mata dengan warna senada sepertinya milik pemuda Nara walau sedetik saja. Takut, dia takut. Takut kehilangan Nara karena rasa cemburunya. Dia juga cemburu, dia tau. Dia cemburu pada gadis berambut pirang panjang yang menjadi assisten pemuda malas itu. Ino Yamanaka, siapapun tau siapa gadis cantik itu. Gadis cantik yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya akan kehilangan sang Nara. Dan entah mengapa, mulutnya tak berhenti bicara akan Hinata yang pernah singgah di hatinya beberapa tahun silam dengan mulusnya di depan Nara dan Uchiha. Mungkin ini balasan, mungkin saja. Dia juga ingin Shikamaru tau rasa cemburunya. Dan mungkin dia berhasil saat ini, tapi tetaplah terasa sakit baginya.

Mengenakan sarung tangan karet, Kiba mulai melihat hasilnya. Diambilnya tabung reaksi yang berada dalam mesin itu. Dengan sebuah kaca preparat, diteteskannya sampel darah itu dan diamatinya melalui mikroskop. Positif milik Hinata, namun sebagian bukanlah darah gadis Hyuuga itu. Entah mengapa ada sedikit yang menggumpal, sepertinya berbeda golongan dengan milik Hinata. Lalu siapa?

Shikamaru yang memperhatikannya sedari tadi akhirnya angkat bicara. "Bagaimana, Kiba?," tanyanya tenang, bagai kejadian tadi tak pernah terjadi. Kiba menggeleng pelan, dahinya berkerut bingung. "Sepertinya ada darah orang lain di sini...," jawabnya menatap Shikamaru untuk yang pertama kalinya di ruangan ini. Matanya menatap serius, benar-benar takut akan darah itu. Jika darah itu milik sang pelaku, mungkin akan menguntungkan. Namun jika itu adalah darah orang lain? Maka jawabannya adalah ada korban lain selain Hinata Hyuuga.

Ini akan semakin merepotkan kepolisian. Satu kasus, dua korban, akankah korban yang satunya bisa ditemukan? Kalau iya, maka apakah kondisinya akan sama seperti Hinata? Akan semakin sulit jika korban berikutnya ditemukan dengan kondisi yang menyerupai korban sebelumnya. Shikamaru memijat keningnya yang sudah pusing memikirkan kasus ini. Benar-benar merepotkan pembunuh satu ini. Datang membawa korban, pulang tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Sama sekali tak ada bukti, sangat rapi dan sempurna. Apalagi setelah pernyataan bahwa korban sebelumnya hanya dibunuh dengan sebuah kapak.

Tunggu dulu. Kapak? Berarti kapak yang digunakan bukanlah kapak yang biasa digunakan untuk menebang pohon. Kapak ini harus lebar, kapak ini harus besar. Dengan ketajaman yang sangat mengkilat, kapak ini haruslah sedikit lebih tipis di ujungnya. Tidak, bukan gergaji. Ini kapak, dengan pisau datar tak bergerigi, sehingga tubuhnya akan mudah dipotong rapi seperti pisau para pemotong daging. Dan untuk melakukannya dibutuhkan sebuah tempat untuk membaringkan korban untuk memotongnya. Gudang usang itu tak mungkin jadi saksi bisu pembunuhan itu, karena tak terdeteksi adanya bekas goresan kapak yang dalam.

Kemungkinan besar pembunuhan ini dilakukan di luar gudang itu. Kemungkinan besar pembunuh hanya membuat gudang itu menyerupai sebuah tempat pembunuhan dengan menyiram darah sang korban. Benar juga, itu bisa menjelaskan mengapa bagian leher dimana mayat disandarkan ke dinding tak tampak bercak darah, karena pembunuh memposisikan leher nyaris putus korban menyatu dengan bagiannya seperti sedia kala. Ya, kemungkinan besar darah itu disiramkan pada korban. Kalau begitu...

"Kiba, apa sewaktu kau memeriksa mayatnya darahnya nyaris habis?"

"Tentu saja, luka besar seperti itu pasti menyababkan perdarahan hebat."

_Gotcha_! Itulah jawaban yang diinginkan Shikamaru. Berarti pelaku menadahi darah korban selagi memutilasinya. Setelah darah terkumpul, pastilah digunakannya untuk menciptakan sebuah tempat pembunuhan. Namun karena darah itu banyak yang terciprat di tempat pembunuhan yang sebenarnya, maka pelaku akan menggunakan darah tambahan. Dan pembunuh itu tak kan menyia-nyiakan darahnya sendiri untuk membuat tempat pembunuhan palsu itu. Dia akan membunuh lagi, menadahi darah korban berikutnya untuk menambah pasokan darah yang dibutuhkannya untuk disiram pada korban sebelumnya. Ya, itu pastilah kebenarannya. Ya, itu pastilah kunci gerbang misterinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Jikalau kuberi kau benang merah penghubung jiwa, mampukah kau memutuskannya?_

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure 12 March 20xx, 2.59 p.m.**

Dua tubuh terbaring lelah di balik selimut putih itu. Pergumulan yang berakhir beberapa detik yang lalu itu membuat dua sejoli dimabuk cinta itu kelelahan, menguras tenaga mereka berdua. Tak sempat diri menutup mata untuk beristirahat, sebuah panggilan dari ponsel Sasuke menyadarkannya kembali. "Halo?," ucapnya setelah berhasil menemukan ponselnya di antara tumpukan baju yang berserakan di lantai.

"_Aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa penemuan bagus... Hasil tes darah itu juga sudah keluar._"

Mata kelam Sasuke terbelalak kaget, secepat inikah? "Kau menemukan apa?," tanyanya penasaran dengan nada yang cukup keras, sehingga membangunkan Naruto yang tengah terlelap. "_Datang saja ke―._" Panggilan lainnya masuk sehingga membuat Sasuke harus menghentikan kalimat Shikamaru. Dialihkannya sementara panggilan dari Shikamaru, saat melihat nama pemanggil baru yang tertera di sana. "Ada apa, Sakura?," tanyanya pada penelpon yang baru saja menghubunginya. "_Sebaiknya kau segera ke Kantor Kepolisian Suna, sudah ada beberapa orang yang akan kita introgasi...,_" ucap gadis di seberang sana melaporkan. Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Aku akan segera ke sana...," ujarnya sebelum kembali ke pemuda Nara yang tengah menunggunya. "Sebaiknya kita langsung ke Kantor Kepolisian. Kita akan mulai mengintrogasi beberapa orang...," ucapnya yang hanya dibalas dengan desah napas panjang dari pemalas itu.

Setelah memakai kembali pakaiannya, Sasuke hendak pergi jika saja Naruto tak memanggilnya. "Kau akan pergi, Sasuke?," tanya Naruto dengan nada sebal. Padahal baru saja Sasuke datang dan kini harus pergi lagi. Padahal baru saja dia merasakan kehangatan sang kekasih dan kini dia akan ditinggal lagi. Dengan sebuah senyuman terpoles di wajahnya, Sasuke mendekat pada Naruto. Dikecupnya sekilas bibir pemuda Namikaze itu. "Aku ada tugas, Naruto... Kumohon, mengertilah...," ucapnya dengan nada kasih di setiap katanya.

Naruto akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil walau sedikit dipaksakan, membuat Sasuke senang dan kembali mengecup bibir pemuda manis itu. "Naruto, boleh aku minta air? Aku haus...," pintanya sebelum beranjak dari kamar. Naruto mengangguk kecil dan berkata, "Ambil saja di dapur. Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya turun ke lantai dasar menuju dapur. Dapur rumah Naruto berada di dekat ruang tengah, sehingga membuat Sasuke sedikit kewalahan berjalan di antara buku-buku yang berserakan di sana. Tepat saat Sasuke berada di depan dapur, matanya tertuju pada sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor. Naruto selalu melarangnya untuk mendekati ruangan itu. Katanya ruangan itu hanya gudang, namun karena tak sempat Naruto membereskan barang-barangnya, jadilah ruangan itu kosong. Rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin tumbuh, mengapa Naruto tak menggunakan ruangan kosong itu sebagai ruang kerja? Jika ruang itu bisa dijadikan ruang kerja, bukankah Naruto tak perlu repot untuk membereskan ruang tengahnya yang menyerupai kapal pecah?

Kecurigaan Sasuke semakin bertambah saat dirinya berada dalam jarak satu meter dari ruangan itu. Bau anyir khas darah menyengat pernapasannya, dan dia yakin bau itu berasal dari ruangan kosong itu. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, bersiap memutar dan membukanya hingga...

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Pertanyaan yang terlontar itu membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak kaget, mata _onyx_ –nya langsung beralih pada mata _sapphire_ sang Namikaze. "Tidak ada. Hanya penasaran dengan ruangan ini...," ucapnya santai, masih terkejut dalam hati. Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, "Di sana tidak ada apa-apa... Oh, iya. Kau kan harus ke Kantor Kepolisian?," tanya Naruto mencoba mengingatkan. Pemuda Namikaze itu masih berdiri di dekat dapur, tak berjalan mendekati Uchiha. Sasuke menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya mengikuti langkah Naruto menuju depan rumah.

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Cintaku ini tak terbatas bagai benang penghubung langit dan bumi, sayang..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx, 3.10 p.m.**

Shikamaru dan Kiba sudah sampai terlebih dahulu dibandingkan Sasuke. Mereka masih menunggu kedatangan detektif Uchiha itu, ditemani seorang Inspektur muda Kepolisian Suna. Mata mereka semua langsung tertuju pada pemuda berambut eksentrik yang sedari tadi ditunggu. "Kau terlambat, Sasuke...," sindir Kiba pada sang Uchiha yang baru saja sampai. Sasuke tak menggubris kalimat Inuzuka dan berkenalan dengan Inspektur muda itu.

"Sasori Sabaku... Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke Uchiha..."

"Hn. Aku sudah tau kau dari Sakura..."

"Hm? Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia selalu bercerita tentangmu."

Sasori tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya mereka diajak menuju ruang introgasi. Ruangan itu masih sepi, rupanya polisi Sunagakure sudah melakukan beberapa introgasi pada orang-orang itu sebelum mereka datang dan memberikan orang yang mencurigakan untuk diintrogasi kembali oleh kedua detektif muda itu. "Jadi, apa yang kau temukan?," tanya Sasuke dengan nada tertarik pada pembicaraan mereka di telepon tadi.

Shikamaru menatap Sasuke sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berbicara. "TKP itu bukanlah tempat eksekusinya. Tempat itu hanya dibuat seperti tempat eksekusi dengan menyiramkan darah pada korban. Dan aku yakin korbannya tidak hanya Hinata saja karena darah untuk membuat TKP itu kurang kalau hanya menggunakan darah milik Hinata..." Sasuke diam mendengarkan, mencoba mencerna penjelasan Shikamaru. "Masalah alat yang digunakan, aku yakin pastilah sebuah kapak besar yang menyerupai tajamnya sebuah pisau potong daging. Dan Kiba juga bilang, darah dan mayat mengalami pembusukan yang bervariasi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yeah... Korban dibunuh sudah kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu, sedangkan darahnya karena campuran sepertinya diawetkan dan baru terkontaminasi udara sekitar dua hari yang lalu. Itu menjelaskan banyaknya orang yang diintrogasi mengatakan bahwa mereka terakhir kali melihat Hinata sekitar seminggu yang lalu..."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya. Seminggu yang lalu? Kenapa Naruto mengatakan dia melihat Hinata sekitar dua hari yang lalu? Kecurigaan Sasuke semakin menguat pada Naruto setelah mencium bau darah dari ruangan kosong di rumah sang terkasih, apalagi setelah dia mengingat kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang benar-benar tak Sasuke duga sebelumnya, namun tetap dirahasiakannya agar sang terkasih mampu hidup tenang. Ya, dia melindungi Naruto dari jerat hukum di kala itu. Namun, jika benar pelaku pembunuhan ini adalah Naruto, akankah dia melindunginya lagi? Atau haruskah dia melindunginya lagi?

Namun Sasuke masih berpikir positif, Naruto mungkin saja salah lihat orang dan mengira itu Hinata. Namun bagaimana dengan bau darah dari ruang kosong itu? Tak mungkin jika Sasuke salah mendeteksi bau anyir khas yang menyengat itu. Teringat musim panas lalu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "_Naruto, kau suka mengumpulkan mayat hewan yang sudah diawetkan, bukan?_," batinnya mengingat kebiasaan aneh Naruto yang suka berburu dan mengawetkan hewan liar.

Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat panjang memasuki ruangan itu. Mata khas seorang Hyuuga-nya menatap tajam kedua detektif yang akan mengintrogasinya. Dia duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, tepat di hadapan Uchiha dan Nara. "Jadi anda adalah..."

"Neji Hyuuga, aku sepupu Hinata..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Percayalah, kau boleh menguji seberapa murni cintaku ini. Apapun maumu, akan kulakukan, sayang. Aku rela..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 12 March 20xx, 3.00 p.m.**

Tepat setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto berjalan menuju dapurnya dengan langkah ringan. Ah, rupanya dia bukan menuju dapur, tapi ruangan di ujung koridor. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu perlahan, gelap sekali. Tak ada penerangan di sana, namun Naruto tetap melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. "Hampir saja kau ketahuan, Karin...," ucapnya entah pada siapa setelah ditutupnya pintu itu, "Aku tak kan bisa menjelaskan segalanya kalau Sasuke berhasil menemukanmu..."

Hening. Kalimat Naruto bagaikan angin lalu, diabaikan begitu saja. Naruto terus bergerak masuk ke dalam ruangan gelap itu. Tangan berbalut kulit _tan –_nya menyentuh sesuatu di dinding ruangan itu. "Ah, Sasuke pasti akan marah kalau tau, gara-gara aku lupa membersihkannya...," gumamnya sambil mengusap benda entah apa itu. Dijilatnya jari yang baru saja digunakannya untuk mengusap benda itu, sepertinya Naruto sangat menyukainya. "Hmm... Salahmu juga sih, untuk apa menggangguku saat seperti ini...," ucapnya lagi, kini tangannya menemukan sebuah tabung yang berisi entah apa di dalam ruangan itu. Dikocoknya tabung itu dengan gembira, bagai anak kecil yang mendapat sebuah mainan _Chrismast in Crystal_. "Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, aku suka lho!," ucapnya lagi masih tak ditanggapi apapun oleh yang diajak berbicara.

Selangkah demi selangkah, Naruto berjalan lebih dalam. Rupanya ruangan itu lebih luas dari yang terlihat. Krakk! Entah apa yang diinjak Naruto sehingga patah. "Ops! Maafkan aku, Karin... Aku mematahkan kacamatamu...," ucapnya sambil memungut kacamata yang remuk diinjaknya. Walaupun gelap, Naruto masih mampu melihat kacamata pecah itu. "Yaah... hancur...," ucapnya kecewa. Kakinya bergerak menuju sudut ruangan, ditekannya sakelar lampu yang membuat pandangan menjadi lebih terang. Ruangan itu dipenuhi berbagai macam benda. Ada seekor beruang cokelat besar mati yang diawetkan dengan badan diposisikan berdiri tegap, siap menyerang siapapun yang masuk. Lalu ada hewan-hewan yang diawetkan lainnya seperti serigala hutan, rusa Elk, musang dan lain sebagainya. Selain itu ada juga peralatan semacam gergaji mesin, pisau dapur, pisau bedah hingga sebuah kapak raksasa yang tergantung di sana.

Sebuah kapak raksasa yang didapatkannya dari Spanyol, berbentuk unik dan sangat tajam namun masih ternoda darah. Darah merah kental itu mulai memudar warnanya. Rupanya yang baru saja dijilat Naruto adalah darah yang masih menodai kapak raksasanya, terlihat dari bekas tangan Naruto yang mencoba membersihkannya. Sedangkan tabung yang dikocok Naruto adalah sebuah tabung berisi cairan pengawet dengan beberapa benda di dalamnya seperti jantung dan sebuah bola mata dan berlabel 'Hinata'. Namun Naruto tidak takut akan benda-benda yang tergolong menyeramkan itu, dirinya kini tengah sibuk menyatukan kembali kacamata yang baru saja diinjaknya. Setelah menyatu dirinya berjalan menuju kapak raksasanya. Tepat di bawah kapak itu, sebuah kepala seorang gadis diletakkan di atas meja. Mata gadis itu memutih semua memancarkan ketakutan yang teramat, namun wajahnya tetap dijaga Naruto agar tak tergores sedikitpun.

Diletakkannya kacamata itu di batang hidung gadis itu sehingga gadis itu memakai kacamatanya. "Nah, sudah selesai! Jangan marah, ya? Kau kan teman curhatku...," ucap Naruto masih dengan senyumannya pada kepala itu. Naruto berbalik, mematikan kembali lampunya dan menutup pintunya. Namun sebelum pintu benar-benar tertutup, pemuda Namikaze itu sempat berbisik. "_Adios, mi amigo..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Membunuhmupun akan kulakukan, sayang. Aku rela..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**.**

**.**

**~Tsudzuku~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : **Ayeeeyy! Akhirnya selesai chapter duanya!#nari gaje. Maaf jika lama, saya sendiri _illfeel _menulisnya... OK, mari kita balas review dulu!

**Haruka Hayashibara : **Ini saya sudah _update_. ^.^

**Fengtian Mai** **: **Ahahaha... Saya memang suka menakut-nakuti anda, kak Tian Mai! Eh, makasih lho doujin Yaoi-nya. Sugoi! Kakak sendiri gimana itu laptopnya, kok bisa meledak sih? Wkwkwk... Aku dikasih tau kak Tian Lou pas kelulusan SMA!#digebukin Tian Mai.

**mrs. asuka : **Iya, memang Hinata harus jadi korban pertama. Biar kerasa gimanaaaa gituuu~. Naruto, ya? Udah kejawab di chapter ini, kan?

**Neka-neko miaw :** Gore-nya tenang saja. Setiap pembunuhan akan berbeda-beda, kok, walau masih sama-sama dimutilasi. Tapi saya nggak jamin bakal serem banget, karena sayanya penakut#ngaku.

OK, sudah semua? Baiklah, akhir kata : RnR, please?


	3. Reason

**Naruto and All Character****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**From Hell, To Hell****Miseta Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : M for Gore, maybe Lemon for next chapter.**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort rather Romance.**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, OOC, Gore and Lemon, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, Pendek sekali, Dark!Naruto. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Di atas darah, kuatapi dengan kain putih peredam jeritan. Di bawah darah, kulapisi debu penghisap jejak kematian. Dengan cinta, kupersilakan kau menyeret nyawa korban. Dengan hukum, kusembunyikan dirimu di balik lindungan setan...**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Kalian semua hanya mengumbar janji setia..._

.

* * *

.

.

"_Naruto, kenapa kau menjahili Naruko?"_

"_Aku kan hanya bercanda, Kyuu-_nii_..."_

"_Tapi kau tetap harus minta maaf padanya, Naruto."_

"_Kenapa Kyuu_-nii _selalu membela Naruko?"_

"_Karena dia adalah perempuan. Suatu saat kaulah yang akan menjaganya..."_

"_Aku? Kenapa harus aku, Kyuu_-nii_?"_

"_Tidak hanya kau, Naruto. Tapi aku juga. Sekarang minta maaf padanya..."_

"_Baiklah..."_

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Namun kalianlah yang mengingkari..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 10.45 a.m**

Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya begitu saja di meja. Seluruh sesi introgasi ini cukup menyita tenaganya. Semalaman suntuk mereka mengintrogasi, namun tak mendapatkan setitik pencerahan. Dirinya nyaris terlelap di sana, jika saja Kiba tak datang untuk mengganggunya. "Shikamaru! Sasuke! Gawat!," teriak Kiba langsung memasuki ruang introgasi. Diacuhkannya tatapan tajam kedua detektif muda itu. "Korban berikutnya sudah ditemukan!," sambungnya masih dengan wajah histeris.

Kedua detektif itu terlonjak kaget. Akhirnya, korban pembunuhan yang kedua ditemukan. Jika korban ini benar-benar satu pembunuh dengan korban sebelumnya, maka benang merah akan mulai nampak. Ya, setidaknya untuk memastikan benang merahnya. Sasuke langsung bangkit, menatap tajam manik cokelat sang pecinta anjing. "Katakan dimana TKP-nya..."

Kiba mengatur napasnya sejenak, wajahnya masih menunjukkan keseriusan yang teramat sangat. "Sebuah gedung bekas apartemen di wilayah kumuh..."

Mereka segera bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tepat di depan pintu mereka berpapasan dengan Sasori. "Jadi kalian sudah diberi tau..."

"Ya. Apa sudah dilakukan identifikasi?"

Suasana kembali menegang tatkala suara pemuda Nara itu menggema di sekitar koridor. Tak ada satupun yang berani berbicara, tidak juga sang penanya. Sasori menghela napasnya yang berat. Mata menyorotkan sebuah kelelahan yang teramat sangat. Dengan sabar, dia menjawab pertanyaan detektif yang haus informasi itu.

"Kami kesulitan mengidentifikasi korban, karena korban ini benar-benar lebih parah keadaannya daripada sebelumnya―"

"Maksudmu―"

"Ya. Dia mempermainkan kita..."

Meremehkan pula, jika Sasuke boleh menambahkan. Pembunuh ini, kasus ini, sungguh membuat kepalanya terasa pening. Terasa akan meledak sebentar lagi. Sebuah kasus yang menguras logika, sebuah kasus yang melelahkan raga. Hening menyelimuti, tenggelam dalam sebuah pikiran satu tujuan.

Kiba menyadarkan mereka semua dengan berkata, "Sebaiknya kita lihat dulu keadaannya..." Dan mereka semua kembali pada pekerjaan utama mereka.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Kalian semua hanya mengatakan hal yang tak perlu..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 10.43 a.m**

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah sederhana itu. Dengan langkah yang santai dia berjalan memasuki pekarangannya. Mata _emerald _itu menangkap sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah menanam sebuah mawar kuning dalam pot kecil. Dengan sebuah senyum kecil, dia terus memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Selamat siang, Naruto..."

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada gadis berambut _pink _itu. Mata _sapphire_ –nya menyiratkan sebuah keramahan yang teramat polos. "Kau sudah datang, Sakura," ucapnya seraya bangkit dengan seulas senyum terpoles di wajahnya. Sakura tertawa kecil melihat sebetapa berantakannya Naruto. Dengan tanah cokelat gelap yang mengotori pakaian serta wajahnya, Naruto hanya menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan bingung. Benar-benar polos, tatapan matanya hingga wajah yang terbalut kulit _tan_ eksotisnya.

Sakura berhenti tertawa, menampilkan sebuah senyuman kecil yang terukir di wajahnya. "Ah, maaf aku menertawakanmu, Naruto. Wajahmu lucu sekali...," ucap Sakura seraya mengambil sapu tangan merah muda dari saku roknya. Diusapnya wajah Naruto yang kotor itu dengan lembut. Mata _emerald _–nya menatap mata _sapphire _polos itu, terlihat sangat jernih baginya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura..."

"Tidak masalah. Oh, iya. Kau ingin menunjukkan apa padaku, Naruto?"

Cengiran kekanak-kanakan itu mulai terpoles di wajah imut pemuda Namikaze. Ditariknya tangan sang gadis Haruno masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Sesuatu yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Kau pasti suka!," ucap pemuda itu riang. Sakura hanya pasrah saja ditarik teman masa kecilnya itu. Mereka sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan. "Ayo masuk!," ajak Naruto seraya membuka lebar pintunya.

Sakura tak mampu melihat sekitar ruangan gelap itu. Tak ada penerangan, setitik cahaya untuk melihat pun tak ada. Ruangan ini terasa pengap, aroma anyir menyengat penciuman. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, pemuda Namikaze itu sudah mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Membuat dirinya terperangkap berdua saja dengan temannya itu. Naruto menyeringai dalam kegelapan. Didekapnya tubuh langsing gadis berambut _pink _itu, membuat sang gadis tak nyaman di dekatnya.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, aku harus melakukannya..."

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto? Lepaskan aku..."

"Ini karena kau selalu menggangguku dengannya..."

"Si-siapa? Jangan bercanda, Naruto..."

"Kau lihat mereka?," tanya Naruto seraya mengarahkan wajah gadis itu ke depan. Mata _emerald _itu membulat seketika. Takut, rasa takut menjalar melemaskan lututnya tatkala mata itu bertemu kepala yang tergeletak di atas meja bersimbah darah. "N-Naruto..."

"Menangispun percuma, Sakura. Kau akan sama seperti mereka..."

Dan kembali ruangan itu menjadi pendengar jeritan dan rintihan pembunuhan...

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Yang ada hanyalah dusta, dusta dan dusta..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 11.03 a.m**

Ini buruk. Ini lebih buruk dari mimpi terburuk. Sasuke tak percaya dirinya menghadapi seorang pembunuh yang benar-benar sadis. Tidak, terlalu sadis untuk dikatakan paling sadis. Dan menyebalkan, jika dia mengutip kalimat rekannya yang tak mampu menahan gejolak perutnya saat melihat mayat ini. Sasuke kembali untuk mengindentifikasi korban, namun kali ini butuh kerja keras.

Tak berbentuk, tak beraturan. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya dipotong sedemikian rupa, seluruh organnya diurai keluar, dan seluruhnya disebar di sekitar ruangan bekas kamar apartemen tua. Ah, tidak semua. Satu bagian tubuh yang mungkin akan menjadi bagian paling penting hilang. Kepalanya tidak ditemukan dimanapun, mereka sudah mencarinya di sekitar gedung bekas apartemen tua itu. Semakin pengap, semakin seram. Darah yang menggenangi memang sangat sedikit, namun itu sudah cukup membuat beberapa pencari berita mual bahkan pingsan. Sedikit petunjuk yang didapatkannya, namun itu semua sudah cukup untuk menyatakan bahwa korban ini dibunuh oleh orang yang sama dengan pembunuh nona Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke memijat pelan bagian atas hidungnya, pening memikirkan kasus ini, mual melihat mayat ini. Sungguh, siapapun korbannya dia merasa sangat kasihan. Dan sungguh, siapapun pembunuhnya dia ingin menyeretnya ke dalam penjara, membiarkannya membusuk di sana. Mata _onyx _itu terpejam sesaat. Entah mengapa dia teringat pada ruangan misterius yang ada di rumah Namikaze. Pikirannya kembali menuduh sang terkasih adalah pelakunya.

Ah, tidak. Dia tidak boleh memiliki prasangka buruk semacam itu. Kiba dan timnya mulai mengangkut potongan tubuh itu menuju _ambulance _yang akan dibawanya ke ruang autopsi di kepolisian dengan sebuah kantung mayat. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu sempat berpesan padanya untuk menjaga Nara yang tengah tak enak badan itu. Sasuke hanya mengiyakan permintaan itu, didekatinya Shikamaru yang terduduk lemas di dekat pintu masuk. Dengan santai diberikannya sebotol air pada pemuda pemalas itu.

"Padahal itu korban yang akan kau identifikasi, tapi kau sudah muntah-muntah seperti itu...," sindir Sasuke seraya duduk di samping Shikamaru. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri hanya menegak air dalam botol itu dengan cepat. Mata cokelatnya menatap tajam ke arah _ambulance _yang tengah mengangkut mayat korban. "Aku tak menyangka korbannya akan seperti ini...," ucapnya datar namun lebih terdengar seperti orang yang tengah menahan emosi. Emosi yang memuncak akan rasa benci dan haus akan misteri ini. Dia benci, siapapun pembunuhnya dia akan menuntutnya hukuman mati.

Sasuke menepuk pundak rekannya itu pelan. Dia tau apa yang tengah dipikirkan pemuda Nara itu. "Beristirahatlah, kau butuh itu...," ucapnya seraya bangkit dan berjalan pergi. "Oi! Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menatap mata cokelat itu dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kurasa kau sudah tau...," jawabnya semakin membuat Shikamaru penasaran. Dia berjalan pergi dengan santainya, meninggalkan rekannya dalam kebingungan.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Membuat sebuah misteri, eh?_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 11.49 a.m**

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di seberang jalan. Matanya menyipit tajam saat melihat ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir tepat di halaman rumah Naruto. Mobil Sakura lebih tepatnya, dia sangat tau. Aneh, apa yang Sakura lakukan di rumah Naruto saat korban selanjutnya ditemukan? Pertanyaan itu terus terngiang di benak Sasuke, langsung saja dirinya memasuki rumah kekasihnya itu. "Naruto?," panggilnya saat dirinya berada di depan pintu masuk yang tidak tertutup rapat. "Naruto?"

Ditelusurinya rumah itu sambil memanggil nama sang terkasih. Kekhawatiran mulai merayapi pikirannya, dia memutuskan untuk melihat lantai dua dan loteng rumah. Tak ada, tak ditemukannya. Jika benar Sakura berada di sini, seharusnya mereka sangat mudah untuk ditemukannya. Kecuali satu tempat, satu ruangan yang tak boleh ia masuki. Satu ruangan yang membuatnya curiga selama seharian ini pada kekasihnya sendiri. Sasuke kembali ke lantai satu, berjalan mendekati koridor yang menuju halaman belakang.

_CKLAAKK!_

Mata _onyx _itu membulat saat mendengar suara sesuatu yang patah dari ruangan itu. Ah, lebih tepatnya dipatahkan. Entah apa itu, tapi terlihat sulit dipatahkan seperti kursi atau tulang―

_CKLAKKK!_

Kembali suara itu terdengar, kali ini lebih keras. Sasuke mencoba membuka pintunya. Terkunci, dia tidak bisa masuk. Dengan rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat, diambilnya pisau lipat dalam kantung celananya dan dirusaknya pintu itu hingga terbuka.

Gelap. Tak ada cahaya sedikitpun di dalam sana. Namun cahaya dari luar sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terkejut, cukup untuk membuat dirinya mengetahui kebenaran yang disembunyikan selama ini. Terpaku di sana, terbelalak menatap mata _sapphire _kelam yang tengah menyeringai kejam.

"Oh, rupanya kau Sasuke," ucap pemuda itu santai, "... selamat datang di duniaku..."

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Bukankah sudah terbongkar, sayang?_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 12.01 p.m**

Kiba langsung berbaring di ranjang empuk itu setibanya di rumah. Akhirnya dia bisa melepas kepenatan yang sudah menguras tenaganya selama seharian ini. Nyaris saja dirinya terlelap, anjing kecil yang jadi temannya itu merangkak naik dan menjilati wajahnya. "Uhm... Akamaru, aku lelah... Nanti saja...," ucapnya seraya membalikkan badan menghindari jilatan anjing kecil itu. Namun Akamaru tetap pada pendiriannya, dijilatinya wajah pemuda itu hingga Kiba bangun dengan kesal.

"Ah! Iya, aku bangun!," bentak Kiba kesal, dia bangkit duduk dengan malas. Akamaru menggonggong padanya lalu berlari ke arah pintu depan. Kiba memperhatikan anjing kecilnya itu sebelum menyadari bahwa bel rumah sedang dibunyikan seseorang. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dia berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan dan membukakannya.

"Lama sekali kau membukanya. Kakiku sampai kram rasanya...," sindir sang tamu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Shikamaru?"

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau malah pulang?"

Kiba mendecih kesal, dibukanya pintu lebih lebar lagi. "Masuk saja. Dan katakan apa maumu...," ucap pemuda itu mempersilakan tamunya masuk.

Shikamaru akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah itu, terdiam sampai Kiba mempersilakan dirinya duduk di sofa. "Katakan saja, Shika...," ucap Kiba malas didiamkan seperti ini. Kedua pasang mata cokelat itu saling tatap, menciptakan sebuah suasana yang tidak mengenakkan. "Kau tidak pergi mencari petunjuk dari korban, hm?," tanya Shikamaru tenang. Namun Kiba tau pemuda itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu dan Kiba yakin akan hal itu. Dengan sebuah helaan napas berat, Kiba menjawabnya, "Terlalu sulit untuk dteliti. Lagipula aku yakin kau memiliki maksud lain, bukan?"

"Lupakan itu, kita bisa lakukan kapanpun..."

"Heh? Jadi benar kataku,hm?"

"Kiba, aku serius saat ini. Kenapa kau tidak meng-autopsi korban kali ini? Bisa saja kita mendapat sebuah petunjuk baru..."

"Aku lelah, Shika...," ucap Kiba seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih nyaman di sofa itu, "Lagipula mayatnya tidak beraturan seperti itu, mungkin identifikasinya baru bisa selesai dalam jangka waktu satu bulan..." Helaan napas kembali memulai ketegangan yang ada. Terdiam dalam sebuah keheningan tak mengenakkan sungguh melelahkan. Akamaru yang melihat itu semua juga merasakan dampaknya. Entah dia mengerti atau tidak, tatapan anjing itu nampak serius. "Kau pasti lelah... Sebaiknya aku pulang...," ucap Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Kiba sedikit terkejut.

"Oi! Kau tidak marah padaku, kan?," tanya Kiba ikut bangkit. Shikamaru menoleh sejenak, "Tidak. Untuk apa? Kau sendiri yang bilang kau lelah..." mendengar hal itu Kiba mengembungkan pipinya, berlari menuju ke arah kekasihnya dan melumat bibirnya telak. "H-hei!," ucap Shikamaru terkejut, segaris rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "Kenapa? Tidak mau berbicara tentang kasus lagi padaku atau 'bermain' sejenak denganku, hm?," tanya Kiba dengan nada seduktif.

Selanjutnya, Akamaru hanya bisa tertunduk menutup matanya tak ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan dua sejoli itu.

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Masih kurangkah, sayang?_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 12.00 a.m**

Sasuke terpaku di depan pintu itu, mata terbelalak tak percaya melihat apa yang tengah Naruto lakukan. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau― Tidak mungkin!" Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi yang jarang diperlihatkan kekasihnya itu, wajahnya masih menyunggingkan seringaian iblisnya. "Ya, kau benar. Kau senang saat ini?"

Tak mungkin, tak bisa dipercaya. Pembunuh itu, pembunuh yang sudah membunuh dua orang―ah, tiga saat ini, pembunuh yang membuat kepalanya pening, pembunuh yang tak memiliki hati itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri. Ya, kekasihnya sendiri. Pemuda polos yang selalu tersenyum ceria itu, pemuda yang membuatnya jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama itu, pemuda yang mengubah pandangan hidupnya itu pada akhirnya mengakui kesalahannya. Kesalahan yang berat, kesalahan yang tak terampuni. Terulang kembali, sebuah rekaman masa lalu yang sempat membuat dirinya ragu pada kenyataan. Dan itu terulang kembali.

Entah mengapa ini terasa seperti cambuk yang membawanya kembali pada kenyataan secara paksa. Kenyataan bahwa sang terkasih tak memiliki hati, bahwa sang tercinta tak memiliki rasa belas kasihan. Bahwa sang pengubah hidupnya tak memiliki pegangan. Lelah, lelah dirinya menghadapi Naruto yang seperti ini. "Kenapa, Naruto...? Kenapa kau ulangi semua ini...?," lirihnya masih tak percaya. Naruto menggoyangkan jarinya angkuh, "Tidak. Bukan kuulangi. Tapi kumulai, Sasuke..."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam pikiranmu? Jawab, Naruto..."

"Kau tak kan mungkin mengerti. Aku membunuh mereka karena kau..."

"Ap-Kau―"

"Ya. Aku membunuh mereka semua karena kau. Untukmu, Sasuke... Aku menyingkirkan wanita murahan itu hanya untukmu..."

"Kau gila, Naruto!"

Naruto tertawa keras, tawa iblis yang sepertinya tak mungkin dilakukan oleh pemuda manis yang selama ini dikenalnya. "Aku memang gila bahkan jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, kau tak ingat?," tanya Naruto masih dengan seringaiannya yang semakin melebar, "Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang tidak aku sukai. Dan aku bisa melindungi apapun yang aku sukai, termasuk dirimu, Sasuke Uchiha..." Naruto mengangkat kapak besarnya itu, tak sengaja menjatuhkan potongan tubuh hasil karyanya. Sasuke bergerak menjauh dari sana, tepat saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan menyeret kapak besarnya.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?"

_KLAK!_

Terperangkap, Sasuke terperangkap di antara tubuh Naruto dan dinding, dan kapak besar yang berlumuran darah di sampingnya yang menancap di dinding jika ia boleh menambahkan. "Yang kumau, hm?," tanya Naruto dengan nada seduktif, "bagaimana dengan lindungan hukum?" Sudah ia duga, pasti hal ini yang akan dimintanya. Sasuke menatap tajam mata _sapphire _kelam itu, tak gentar sedikitpun walau dia yakin Naruto mampu membunuhnya kapanpun. "Tidak akan... Kali ini aku―"

"Sshh. Aku punya penawaran yang akan membuatmu menyetujuinya..."

"Kau―"

" Bagaimana dengan...," jeda yang menyebalkan, "... Itachi Uchiha, eh?"

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_Akan kuberikan sejuta misteri untuk menghilangkan rasa hausmu akan misteri. Dan kali ini pastikan tidak ada dusta, sayang..._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**Akhirnya selesai~. Puasa bukannya tobat malah buat fic dengan tugas menumpuk, jadi maaf kalo kurang serem atau adegan ShikaKiba yang kupotong, hehehe...#gaplaked. Yosh! Kita bales review dulu~**

**lovelove: **_**Thanks**_** sudah me-**_**review**_** dan memuji fic abal-abal ini~#sujud sembah. Ah, masalah itu mungkin sudah keliatan dari **_**summary**_**-nya, jadi... Hohohoho#tawa (sok) misterius#plakk!**

**greenilicious: Terima kasih buat **_**review**_** di chap 1, maaf nggak bisa dibales~. Iya, Naru-chan memang dibuat OOC jadi psikopat di sini oleh author sableng ini u,u. Empat tahun lalu ada apa, ya? Nanti ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya, kalo diberitau sekarang nanti nggak misterius lagi... Hohoho~.**

**sakakibara: Ah, terima kasih sudah me-**_**review**_**~. Masalah itu... Hohoho~#tawa laknat#triple gaplaked.**

**Haruka Hayashibara: Terima kasih sudah **_**review**_** dan iya ini memang Dark Naruto. Reaksi Sasuke sudah terjawab di chapter ini~. Masalah **_**update**_** kilat akan diusahakan...^^a**

**anon-chan: Terima kasih banyak sudah me-**_**review**_**#membungkukkan badan. Mungkin bagian lime dan lemon nanti saya beri **_**warning**_** dulu. Ah, saya jadi malu disanjung seperti itu, padahal saya nggak pantes sama sekali buat itu... /. **_**Thanks~**_**.**

**rumput langit: Thanks sudah me-**_**review**_**. Masalah kelainan mental itu memang benar, tapi akan dibahas mulai dari **_**flashback**_** di awal cerita, jadi **_**stay tune**_** ya~#promosi#digetok pipa. Masalah **_**ending**_**... belum ditentukan akan seperti apa, tapi kemungkinan **_**sad ending**_**. Tenang, nggak mati dua-duanya, kemungkinan cuma Naruto saja OwOa #digorok.**

**SoEgaMpaRs: **_**Thanks review**_**-nya~. Sadisnya mungkin akan ditambah jika saya dapat pencerahan#nyari lampu lebih terang. Ah, maaf kalau membuat anda tidak nyaman dengan lime yaoi-nya, saya akan membuat warning dulu setiap mulai adegan yaoi#tambahin ke daftar.**

**Adelia: Salam kenal, Adelia. Saya Harumi~#nggak penting. Kalau masalah kecelakaan semacam itu saya sering lihat yang lebih parah, korbannya mati diseret truk sampai remuk semua dan―#skip. Masalah Naruto psikopat, salahkan saja author ini ^^v#dibuang.**

**Hoshi Yukinua: **_**Thanks for review**_**~. Anda baik-baik saja, kan? O.o . Yosh! Sasuke saya pastikan aman, kalau Naruto... Hohoho~.**

**Ayumi-BbyCie: Thanks sudah me-**_**review**_**~. Kalau anda mau bergabung dengan Naruto, silakan saja, saya tidak melarang#gimana caranya? Korban berikutnya siapa, ya? Hohoho~, pokoknya banyak perempuannya ^^ .**

**Yosh! Sudah semua, da? Oke, **_**muncho gracias, todo amigos**_**~#bener nggak tulisannya? Saya nggak nyangka fic ini dapat _review_ juga. Terharu saya T.T#lebay. Oh, kata terakhir dari saya, **_**mind to review**_**? OwO**


	4. Eternity

**Naruto and All Character****©Masashi Kishimoto.**

**From Hell, To Hell****©Harumi Kitara.**

**Rated : M for Gore, maybe Lemon for next chapter―maybe... (==")a**

**Genre : Crime, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort rather Romance (Sure, I don't care...)**

**Warning : AU, Death Chara, OOC, Gore and Lemon, Not recomended for child, Gaje-ness, Alur yang nggak jelas, Miss Typos, Pembunuhan diumbar-umbar, Pendek sekali, Dark!Naruto, Err... Sepertinya ada hint incest―atau mungkin emang incest―di chapter ini. Wanna leave it before something happen to you?**

**Summary : Di atas darah, kuatapi dengan kain putih peredam jeritan. Di bawah darah, kulapisi debu penghisap jejak kematian. Dengan cinta, kupersilakan kau menyeret nyawa korban. Dengan hukum, kusembunyikan dirimu di balik lindungan setan. Untukku tak masalah jika kau, malaikat pencabut nyawaku, mencabut nyawaku daripada mereka yang kusayangi, sayangku.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Please Click Back**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna! Enjoy...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

_Keabadian sempurna, keabadian yang terlarang..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Mata itu memandang wanita di hadapannya dengan airmata menggenang di sudut-sudutnya. Butiran kristal cair mengalir dengan lembut di kedua belah pipinya. "_Okaa-san_... _Okaa-san_ berjanji akan segera pulang, 'kan?," ucap bibir mungil itu dengan sedikit bergetar menahan isakan. Mata biru lautnya menatap sendu sang ibu yang akan pergi jauh darinya. Tetes demi tetes airmata itu mengalir, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan melihat ekspresi sang ibu tercinta. "Iya, sayang...," ucap sang ibu lembut, mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan sayang, "_Okaa-san _berjanji. Naruto mau _Okaa-san _bawakan apa untuk oleh-oleh?"_

_Anak itu berpikir dengan keras, memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk dibawa. "Naruto hanya ingin _Okaa-san _kembali saja, dan bunga keabadian yang diceritakan Kyuu_-nii_..."_

"_Edelweiss, ya?"_

_Anak itu mengangguk riang, tersenyum cerah pada sang ibu. Sang ibu kembali mengusap kembali rambut pirang anak sematawayangnya, berjanji dengan suara lembutnya seraya tersenyum, "_Okaa-san _janji..."_

_Dan jika saja sang ibu bisa mengulang waktu itu, pastilah janji itu tak kan ia ikrarkan, karena bagaimanapun caranya, ia tak kan bisa menepatinya._

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Tak bisa hanya dilambangkan dengan sekuntum bunga, sayang..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 12.00 a.m**

"Aku memang gila bahkan jauh sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, kau tak ingat?," tanya Naruto masih dengan seringaiannya yang semakin melebar, "Sasuke, dengarkan aku. Aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang tidak aku sukai. Dan aku bisa melindungi apapun yang aku sukai, termasuk dirimu, Sasuke Uchiha..." Sasuke bergerak menjauh dari sana, tepat saat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan menyeret kapak besarnya.

"Apa maumu, Naruto?"

_KLAK!_

Sasuke terperangkap di antara tubuh Naruto dan dinding, dan kapak besar yang berlumuran darah di sampingnya yang menancap di dinding jika dia boleh menambahkan. "Yang kumau, hm?," tanya Naruto dengan nada seduktif, "bagaimana dengan lindungan hukum?" Sudah dia duga, pasti hal ini yang akan dimintanya. Sasuke menatap tajam mata _sapphire _kelam itu, tak gentar sedikitpun walau dia yakin Naruto mampu membunuhnya kapanpun. "Tidak akan... Kali ini aku―"

"Sshh. Aku punya penawaran yang akan membuatmu menyetujuinya..."

"Kau―"

"... Itachi Uchiha, eh?"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, tak percaya apa yang telah diucapkan pemuda di hadapannya itu. Berusaha untuk tetap tenang, dia bertanya dengan suara tercekat, "Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Naruto terkekeh sebelum akhirnya terbahak mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang diucapkan kekasihnya itu. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat konyol, terlampaui konyol untuk diucapkan seorang detektif sepertinya. Sasuke geram melihat sisi gelap kekasihnya itu. Tanpa ia sadari, tetes demi tetes darah merembes dari tangannya yang terluka akibat kepalannya yang terlalu kuat. "APANYA YANG LUCU?!," bentaknya kasar, menantang namun tetaplah konyol. _Deathglare _–nya yang sangat terkenal itu ia tujukan langsung pada pembunuh di hadapannya tanpa rasa takut, dia akan menantang sang pembunuh. Ya, sulit ia akui sang pembunuh adalah kekasihnya sendiri, namun tetap ia tak kan percaya sosok gelap dihadapannya adalah kekasihnya.

Setidaknya karena ia mencintainya.

Naruto berhenti tertawa, menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Mata biru gelapnya berkilat tak senang mendengar bentakan―sekaligus tantangan―tawanannya kali ini. Dicabutnya kapak di samping kepala Sasuke dengan sekali tarikan asal, membuat Sasuke merinding ngeri. "Sebodoh-bodohnya aku, Sasuke, aku tak kan tertipu akan cinta palsumu...," ucap Naruto santai seraya membelai lembut pipi pemuda di hadapannya, membuat Sasuke bergidik dan menghindar. "Apa―"

"Kau lebih mencintai kakakmu daripada aku, 'kan?," tanyanya dengan penuh penekanan, membuat dahi Sasuke berkedut kebingungan. "Maksudku... kau pernah berharap kau bisa melakukan _sex _dengannya, bukan?"

Sasuke hendak memotong kata-kata itu, namun Naruto meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir sang detektif. "Sssttt... Tak usah mengelak begitu. Aku tau, bahkan jauh sebelum kita bertemu...," ucap Naruto tepat di telinga sang detektif, memberi sensasi yang aneh dan baru bagi Sasuke. Tidak, bukan sensasi yang sama saat mereka bercinta, ini lebih dekat dengan rasa... takut, mungkin.

Mata hitam itu benar-benar membulat sempurna, _shock_, membuat Naruto menyeringai penuh rasa kemenangan. Tapi hanya selang beberapa detik, Sasuke mengembalikan topeng esnya, menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya. Kilat amarah dalam tatapannya membuat Naruto semakin senang, tinggal sedikit lagi sang detektif akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Apapun. Naruto mundur dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kedua tangannya dengan bertumpu pada ujung pegangan kapaknya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah tampan detektif di hadapannya, sebuah senyum misterius tersugging di bibirnya. "Bagaimana jika kita saling bertukar janji...," tawarnya, "...kau lindungi aku dari polisi, dan aku tak kan menyentuh kakakmu..."

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kuat-kuat, geram pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kalau itu maumu...," ucapnya dengan nada berat, "...aku tak kan pernah mengikutinya!" Naruto terbahak mendengarnya, mendengar sebuah tolakan konyol seorang detektif muda Konoha. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, mengasihani sebetapa salah dan bodohnya detektif itu. "Ckck... 'Suke... 'Suke...," ucapnya masih dengan seringai terukir di wajahnya, "...kau mau menyia-nyiakan waktu Itachi yang bahkan tak kan lebih dari musim gugur ini, hm? Kau mau melihat wajah kecewanya saat dia tau ADIK-nya sendiri menggadaikan jiwanya padaku? Pikirkan lagi, detektif..."

"Aku... _Aniki _pasti mengerti... Ya, dia pasti mengerti..."

"Oh, benarkah? Kurasa memang sejak awal harusnya aku membunuhnya."

"K-kau―"

"Dia memang sengaja kubuat spesial dalam daftarku, Sasuke, untuk menggertakmu..."

Sasuke terdiam, membisu. Menatap tak percaya, suaranya tercekat. Tak bisa berpikir jernih, dirinya terguncang. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ah, sudah berapa kali topeng es itu runtuh dalam satu hari ini? Belasankah? Atau, setiap saat dirinya mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Entahlah, tapi Naruto sangat menikmati ekspresi tidak percaya itu, ekspresi langka yang sangat ia ingin lihat. Dan keinginannya terkabul. Sasuke menutup erat kedua matanya, "Kenapa? Kenapa, Naruto?," tanyanya berulang-ulang dengan lirih. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya, membatu di sana tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?!," teriak Sasuke frustasi, menarik kaus berlumuran darah milik Naruto. Tangannya bergetar hebat, menahan segala emosi yang memuncak. Dia terus menatap mata biru kelam itu tanpa rasa takut, mencoba melihat apa yang tersirat di sana. Tidak ada, tidak ada rasa cinta yang ia harapkan terpancar di mata biru itu. Gelap, hanya kabut amarah, benci dan dendam yang ada di sana, membuatnya nyaris putus asa. Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaus Naruto, perlahan tubuhnya mundur dan menjauh.

"Tawaranku masih berlaku, Sasuke...," ucap Naruto, "...pikirkan saja dulu, sayang..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam tak merespon, meskipun bibirnya kini dilumat oleh pembunuh di hadapannya. Benar-benar buntu jalannya, tak ada harapan untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Dan seharusnya dia memang tak pernah memilih tugas ini...

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Mau sebanyak apapun bunga itu, nyawanya tak kan kembali..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 01.26 p.m**

Sasuke berjalan gontai melewati koridor-koridor rumah sakit itu. Matanya yang kelam kini tak menampakkan sinarnya, sinar _arrogant _seorang detektif muda yang selalu menatap rendah lawannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya saat dilihatnya siluet orang yang sangat dikenalinya. Seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang diikat satu, duduk dengan santai di kursi rodanya, menatap damai taman rumah sakit yang ada di hadapannya. Sang pria tak menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu, bahkan dia baru menyadarinya saat tangan-tangan kekar itu melingkari pundaknya. "Aku datang, _aniki_...," bisik pemuda itu pelan di telinga sang pria. Sasuke mendekap erat kakaknya dengan sayang, merasakan betapa kurusnya tubuh kakaknya saat ini. "Kau sudah lama tak mengunjungiku..."

"Salahmu sendiri tak mau dirawat di Konoha..."

"Tapi tetap kewajibanmu untuk menjengukku..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam, tak membalas apapun ocehan kakaknya. "_Baka-aniki_...," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Itachi tertawa geli mendengarnya. Yang namanya Sasuke, akan tetap menjadi Sasuke yang dikenalnya. Sasuke yang ia rawat sejak kecil, Sasuke adik kebanggaannya. Dia yang selalu memperhatikan Sasuke, dia yang selalu datang pertama kali saat Sasuke dalam masalah. Orang tuanya dulu tak pernah memperhatikan mereka, sama sekali. Mereka hanya bekerja untuk masa depan anak-anaknya, tak peduli bagaimana kondisi sang anak. Dan itulah yang membuat Itachi tak mau Sasuke merasakan bagaimana hausnya perhatian, bagaimana rasanya tanpa orang yang ia sayangi. Itachi sangat peduli, dia sangat menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

Kedua orang tua mereka tewas dibunuh pencuri saat mereka pulang dari kerja, meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke kecil untuk bertahan hidup sendiri. Itachi yang baru berumur 11 tahun itupun akhirnya harus banting tulang mengendalikan perusahaan sang ayah, mencoba bertahan agar mampu memenuhi kebutuhan sang adik tercinta. Siang dan malam ia bekerja tanpa lelah, tak mengenal waktu agar tetap bertahan. Namun Itachi masih berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya, dia tak mau Sasuke merasa kesepian. Setiap hari dia selalu ada menemani Sasuke menghabiskan sarapannya, mengantar Sasuke dan memastikan dirinya pulang dengan selamat, bahkan dia meluangkan waktu untuk bermain bersama. Namun perhatian dan kasih sayangnya yang berlebihan malah membuat perasaan yang berbeda pada diri Sasuke. Pada usia 13 tahun, Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia mencintai kakaknya sebagai kekasih daripada sebagai adik.

Bertahun-tahun ia pendam perasaannya pada sang kakak, berusaha agar sang kakak tak membencinya karena perasaannya. Namun takdir mereka memang seperti ini. Itachi mengalami kecelakaan hebat saat dia hendak menjemput Sasuke sepulang sekolah. Sistem syarafnya lumpuh, menyebabkan dia tak bisa bertumpu lagi dengan kedua kakinya. Pada awalnya dokter mengira kelumpuhan syaraf itu hanya pada alat gerak di tubuh Itachi, namun ternyata kelumpuhan itu perlahan menyebar hingga otak dan otot-otot di jantungnya. Melihat kakaknya yang tersiksa dengan penyakitnya, Sasuke menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan cepat dan langsung diterima di kepolisian Konoha sebagai seorang detektif. Dan kini gilirannya untuk mempertahankan hidupnya dan kakaknya.

Itachi menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke, kepalanya ia sandarkan ke belakang dan berucap, "Kau sudah semakin besar, Sasuke..." Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarnya, mendekap kakaknya lebih erat lagi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?," tanyanya masih dengan suara yang lirih. Itachi tersenyum tipis, "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak kan bertahan lama..."

"Jangan bicara hal yang bodoh, _baka-aniki_!"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. Kau sendiri yang bilang aku tak kan bertahan sampai musim gugur ini, kan?"

"Setidaknya hibur aku... Katakan kau akan hidup lebih lama lagi..."

Itachi melepas pelukan adiknya, memutar kursi rodanya hingga ia bisa menatap adik kesayangannya itu. "Untukmu, aku akan lakukan segalanya...," ucapnya dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Ah, Itachi, seharusnya kau tau bahwa adikmu juga akan melakukan apapun untukmu. "_Aniki_... Apakah orang yang melakukan kesalahan karena melindungi orang yang ia sayangi itu salah?," tanya Sasuke dengan suara tercekat, menundukkan kepalanya dalam, tak berani menatap kakaknya barang sedetik saja. "Apapun yang kita lakukan, tak semuanya harus benar...," jawab Itachi dengan suara yang menenangkan, "...terkadang ego kita mendorong kita melakukan hal yang salah untuk orang yang kita sayangi, tak peduli resikonya. Tapi tetap saja yang kita lakukan itu salah..."

"Tapi tadi _aniki _bilang―"

"Kita butuh pengorbanan, Sasuke. Pengorbanan itu dilakukan untuk hidup yang lebih baik. Tinggal langkah yang mana untuk kita pilih untuk hidup yang lebih baik itu..."

Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan, mencoba mencerna semua perkataan kakaknya. Tidak, tentu saja dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memaknainya satu per satu. Namun gejolak hatinyalah yang menjadi rancauan kacau antara pikiran dan perasaannya. Dia mengangguk mengerti, mendekap kakaknya sekali lagi sebelum dia pergi. Namun tanpa disadari Itachi, Sasuke sempat berbisik, "Maafkan aku, _Aniki_... Aku tak bisa mengikuti saranmu, aku tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktumu..."

.

.

* * *

.

.

_...butuh pengorbanan besar untuknya, untuk yang tersayang..._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Sunagakure, 13 March 20xx, 1.53 p.m**

Sasuke terdiam di mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya di depan hotel. Dia masih tak percaya pada segala hal yang terjadi pada hari ini. Kekasihnya adalah seorang pembunuh yang kini ia kejar. Bahkan dia sudah berjanji melindunginya untuk nyawa sang kakak tercinta. Egois memang, tapi dia tak berkutik. Dia memang marah saat orang-orang tak berdosa itu dibunuh Naruto demi kesenangan pribadi, sangat marah bahkan. Tapi dia juga tak tega melihat kakaknya meregang nyawa gara-gara dia. Padahal untuk mengatur napas saja, kakaknya kesulitan, mana mungkin dia rela menukar jiwa kakaknya yang sangat berharga itu?

Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri, apa yang seharusnya ia prioritaskan? Kakaknya ataukah keprofesionalitasnya? Namun bertanya seperti itu pada diri sendiri mengingatkannya pada bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dimana dia membantu Naruto lolos dari tuduhan pembunuhan terhadap ayah dan kakaknya sendiri hanya karena ia mencintainya. Ya, hanya karena ia mencintainya. Betapa konyol dan egoisnya dia saat itu. Dan kini ia tetap konyol dan egois seperti dulu, tak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

Ponselnya berdering nyaring saat dia tengah merenungi segala kesalahannya. Diangkatnya telepon itu dengan kasar, dan dengan ketus ia menjawab, "Halo? Kau menggangguku, Nara."

"_Maaf mengganggumu, tapi korban ketiga sudah ditemukan..._"

Seketika saja Sasuke ingin bunuh diri di tempat. "Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"_Di rel kereta api jurusan Sunagakure-Kumogakure, datanglah cepat!_"

Sasuke mendesah kecil mendengarnya. Ditutupnya panggilan itu dan bergegas menuju TKP. Setidaknya pekerjaannya dimulai dari sekarang, bukan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

_Dan kalau dia mati, kaulah yang pertama kali menangis, sayangku._

.

.

* * *

.

.

**~Tsudzuku~**

**Hola~! Kembali lagi dengan saya~. Aduuuhhhh... setelah berbulan-bulan akhirnya bisa _update_. Maaf kalo sangat pendek di _chapter _ini. Menjadi murid SMA itu super sibuk banget! Aseli sumpah, tugasnya bejibun! Tapi harus tetep semangat!./#curcol. Nah, mari kita balas review yang saking lamanya sampai jamuran ini:**

**Adelia: Terima kasih _review _–nya~! Kalau masalah lemon hentai mungkin saya sudah lupa cara buatnya#salahkan doujin yaoi yang terlalu banyak itu#dihajar penulis doujin. Kalau masalah gangguan jiwa... lihat di _chapter _berikutnya saja, ya~#sok misterius (lagi). Tenang, Sasuke akan tetap hidup karena dia akan jadi '_godfather_(?)' –nya Naruto. Terus ikuti kisahnya, ya~#promo a la sinetron#dibuang.**

**Infaramona: Terima kasih _review_ –nya~! Sebenarnya _author _sendiri juga nggak bisa tidur gara-gara buat _fic _ini...#author nggak guna. Naruto jadi psikopat paling manis, ya? Hmm... Boleh juga. Sekalian Uke tersadis#ide absurd#dibantai. Kalau bagian motong-motong mungkin saya usahakan di chapter berikut dan berikut dan berikutnya lagi (tergantung kapan saya beraninya ^^V)#author bener-bener nggak guna. Masalah Itachi sudah dijelaskan disini, dibaca, ya~#promo lagi#dibakar amaterasu**

**Haruka Hayashibara: Terima kasih _review_ –nya~!#nggak ada kata-kata lain, ya?. Iya, ini Dark!Naruto dan kesalahan terbesar Sasuke adalah meloloskan Naruto dari tuduhan pembunuhan pada Minato dan Kyuubi (padahal mereka ayah sama kakaknya, lho) dengan alasan dia jatuh cinta sama Naruto#pliss jangan ditiru adegan (sok) dramatis ini. Masalah _update _kilat dan kesadisan yang bertambah... saya usahakan. ^^/**

**Jamcomaria: Terima kasih atas _review _dan waktu untuk membaca fic _absurd _ini~! Tentu saya akan terus melanjutkan _fic _ini di antara lautan tugas yang membanjiri. Hohohoho...#berenang di tumpukan tugas dengan semangat 45.**

**seirioranye48: Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas _review _anda~! Naruto itu sebenarnya cinta banget sama Sasuke, bahkan saking posesifnya, Hinata, Karin dan Sakura dibunuh hanya untuk Sasuke. Cemburuan, ya, si Naruto itu#kok malah curhat?!. Hubungan Itachi-Sasuke-Naruto sudah terbongkar di sini, dan masalah perlindungan hukum juga sudah ada di sini ^_^ . Masalah kesadisan dan _update _kilat masih saya usahakan~!**

**lidasisilia: Terima kasih sudah me-_review_~! Masalah _update _kilat itu... saya rasa kemungkinannya kecil. Soalnya saya ada di peringkat bawah dan saya takut di degradasi dari kelas...#curcol lagi. Tapi saya akan tetap berusaha semampu saya agar _update _lebih cepat~! Doain, ya~!**

**MoodMaker: Terima kasih atas _review _dan _fav _anda~! Ini tetap berlanjut, kok, walau badai menghadang, walau tsunami menerjang, saya nggak akan lupa _update _kok#lebay.**

**Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk _review _dan waktu yang disempatkan utuk membaca _fic _absurd ini. Akhir kata(?) _RnR_, _please_?**


End file.
